Faith, Hope, and Love
by Day Star
Summary: After Tai "dies" while facing Piedmon, Matt searches for him in the digital. But is the battle truly over? Taito/AU too.
1. Default Chapter

fhl

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. This story is going be Taito. If you don't like male/male, then you should leave. This is also Alternate Universe.   
  


Faith, Hope and Love  


  
And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.   
  
1 Corinthians 13:13  
  
Nobody would recognize the figure creeping as silently as his digimon companions through the woods. Years of wandering in the digital world had strengthened his once skinny limbs, although he had maintained his slender figure. His golden hair, long and uncut, the length no longer spiky, but flowing across his back and shoulders. His skin, although as soft as ever, was now as tanned as 14 karot gold. Piercing azure eyes scanned the area. He stops, hand resting quietly on the shadowed form of the garurmon beside him. Another smaller figure halted as well.  
  
Do you guys recognize this place? I think this is where Piedmon... A lump forms in the boy's throat.  
  
The garurmon growls in agreement.  
  
flashback  
  
Tai hang on!  
  
The boy cradles their leader in his arms. His blue eyes tracing over the many wounds he had sustained. So much blood.  
  
Matt you made it.  
  
Yea, course I made it buddy, hang on.  
  
I knew you would. I never doubted you for a second. I know it didn't always seem that way.  
  
Thank you for believing in me. His azure eyes fill with tears. Tai you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me. And I swear nothing will come between us again.  
  
Matt, I have to tell you something. You have to know that I....   
  
He closes his eyes.  
  
  
  
Still cradling Tai, Matt orders the attack on Piedmon.   
  
Garurumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. The other digimon quickly follow suit. The battle raged, but more and more allies joined in the fight.  
  
Someone cried out. Mimi's here! Matt nods, but his eyes never straying from Tai's swollen face.  
  
Light shoots out from the children's' crests, and form a net around Piedmon.  
  
You'll never defeat me! NEVER! Piedmon cries, and then vanishes.  
  
Brown eyes open so slowly. Hey Matt. We did it.  
  
Yea, we did it Tai. Just rest.  
  
Tai smiles and closes his eyes. The others crowd around Matt. All they can do is watch as Tai slowly dematerializes before their very eyes.  
  
NO! IT CAN'T BE PLEASE! Matt cried. He curls into a ball. It can't be. I never got too...   
  
He collapses with sobs. Sometime later Matt looks around. Sora was cradling a sobbing Kari, a sobbing Koromon at her feet. T.K. and Mimi were gathering flowers. Izzy was tapping away on his laptop. _This is got to be a bad dream_.  
  
Jyou places a hand on his shoulder. Matt turns and faces the rest of the team.  
  
Matt, Tai's gone.  
  
  
  
If he was really gone for good, then Koromon wouldn't be here. You said it yourself, Izzy. Our digimon are connected with us. Matt argued.  
  
Izzy breaks in. Gennai says that the gateway is open. We need to leave.  
  
Patamon says him his perch on T.K's hat. I want to go with T.K. he needs me.  
  
The youngsters azure eyes fill with happy tears. You mean that Patamon? Your going to stay with me?  
  
Patamon agreed happily.   
  
Wait a minute. If Patamon's staying with T.K, and I'm going to stay with Kari. The small cat digimon announces.  
  
The other digimon break in. then I'm going with him/her too.  
  
Gabumon tugs on Matt's shirt, and whispers Wherever you go, you know that I'll be right by your side.  
  
A beam of light shoots down from the sky.  
  
Lets go home.  
  
They jump into the light. Except for one human, and two of the digimon.  
  
Matt? Aren't you coming?  
  
I'm staying.  
  
your what?  
  
What do you mean your staying?  
  
I'm going to find Tai.  
  
He stands gazing at the sky after the light disappeared.   
  
I'll miss you guys.  
  
He picks up Koromon.  
  
Lets go find Tai.  
  
end flashback  
  
The garurumon, silently standing by his partner's side, turned and cocked his ears forward.  
  
What is it Garurumon? asked Agumon.  
  
Something's coming.  
  
A small blur of pink appears on the horizon. A yokomon flashes across the barren landscape, and falls at Matt's feet.  
  
Its you! I remember you!  
  
Its one of the Yokomon from that village. Remember Matt? Garurumon states.  
  
We need your help digdestined Matt. Something horrible has happened!  
  
to be continued soon ;


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Just borrow em. Gabumon is usually at his champion level, kinda like gotoman.  
  
Matt kneels and picks up the exhausted and terrified digimon.  
  
What happened? He asks softly.  
  
My village. This thing attacked us. We all ran. Why'd it attack us? The Yokomon villiage is a peaceful village.  
  
How far away is your village? Matt asks the Yokomon, gently cradling him/her? in his arms.   
  
Miles. Too far. I can't walk anymore.  
  
Garurumon's eyes meet with his. Matt nods, slowly, and expertly springs up onto Garurumon. He leans down and helps Agumon up.  
  
Let's go Garurumon.  
  
They fly over the plain. Matt closes his eyes, and lets the wind blow through his flaxen strands. _If only Tai were here with me. I miss him so much. It's like he was taken from me yesterday._  
  
Oh my digistars. Garurumon swore softly.  
  
Matt's eyes snapped open at those words. His worried azure eyes registered shock and sadness as he gazed at what had once been a village. All that was left was smoldering remains of a few of the little Yokomon houses.  
  
flashback  
  
Tai! Come back here! He can only watch on the ship as Tai runs out to battle the fire dude. _Why does he have to be so stubborn? Tai! Please be okay! Agumon, why aren't you digivolving to save him?_ Matt can't help the stab of jealously in his heart when Sora's digimon protects them all. I thought that Tai and I had something unique. Our digimon were the only ones that could digivolve. He hated the way she smiled at him while hugging Bioymon.  
  
Don't worry. Meramon will protect the village now! Bioymon announced.  
  
end flashback  
  
Matt! Matt!  
  
  
  
Are you okay? Agumon asks.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
What do you think happened? asks the small dinosaur.  
  
You don't think that Meramon.....  
  
Well, it is possible. adds Garurumon.  
  
NO! Meramon told us all to run. It wasn't him! Yokomon cries.  
  
What did it look like Yokomon? Matt asks.  
  
It was a dark shadowy thing. It was enormous.  
  
Azure eyes met with Agumon's green eyes, and Garurumon's eyes.  
  
Whatever it is, it needs to be stopped. Garurumon, can you track it?  
  
Piece of cake.  
  
__  
He groans and sits up rubbing his eyes. _Where am I?_ Looks around at the unfamilar area he is in. _Some sort of a cave. What am I doing here? I've got to......I have to do something. But why can't I remember._ His fingers tremble as he feels his way out of the darkness. He stumbles toward the light.   
  
__  
  
Garurmon, we should probably stop for the night.  
  
Sure Matt.  
  
Matt caught some fish while Agumon gathered berries. They ate in a comfortable silence around the fire. _If only Tai were here. He never shut up. I miss that. He was always to energetic._  
  
Matt looked up at the stars. Everyone else had been asleep for hours. But this was going to be another of his sleepless nights. _He has to know how much I cared. Tai why haven't you come back to me yet? We've been all over the digital world. Tai, you have to come back._  
  
__  
  
Tai collapses by a stream. He looks into the face of a stranger. Wild brown hair. Empty brown eyes. _Who am I? I've got to find....someone. But who?  
  
  
  
_The wolf digimon's ears prick forward, and he springs silently to his feet. Although he hadn't made a sound, Matt senses his digimon's sudden wariness._  
  
_ Matt asks softly.  
  
I hear someone.  
  
Lets check it out. Matt gently shakes Agumon awake. Someone's out there.  
  
Do you think that Yokomon will be okay alone? Garurumon asks Matt softly.  
  
Well, if its that Shadow thing, then it will be safer here.  
  
The follow behind Garurumon, whose senses in the dark forest would give them plenty of warning of an attack.  
  
They all see a shape standing by a stream.  
  
Agumon runs over to the figure.  
  
  
  
He wraps his arms around the startled boy's legs.  
  
it ain't over yet! TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	3. chapter 3

faithhopelove

TAI! Agumon snuggles against Tai's legs happily. Its really you.  
  
Puzzled brown eyes fly over to watering blue eyes. Do we know each other?  
  
Matt edges closer to Tai. Don't you remember?  
  
No. Should I?  
  
Tai, don't you remember me? I'm Agumon, I'm your digimon. Agumon pleads.  
  
I.....sorry. I don't.  
  
Tai closes his eyes, and tries to remember. Was this creature, and the boy who he was looking for? The blonde haired boy came forward slowly, his blue eyes shining happily in disbelief. _Those eyes. I know those eyes from somewhere, but where?_  
  
Matt attempts to hug Tai. But he see the confusion on Tai's face. _So he doesn't know who he is, but he is alive. I can't believe he is really here.  
  
_Instead Matt reaches out his hand.  
  
I'm Yamato Ishida. Points to Agumon. This is Agumon, he is your digimon.  
  
My digiwhat? Tai asks, looking at the content dinasour nuzzling against his legs.  
  
I think I can explain, but we need to go back to camp.  
  
Tai's eyes widen with horror as garurumon steps beside matt, and growls a friendly greeting.  
  
It's okay, Tai. This is Garurumon. He is my digimon. Garurumon won't hurt you.  
  
Tai watched wide eyed as Matt swung easily onto the beast's back. He reaches a hand down.  
  
  
  
Big green eyes peer into his own. Its okay Tai. Matt and Garurumon are our best friends.  
  
Tai stares intently into Agumon's eyes.  
  
I believe you. I don't know why. But I do.  
  
Tai clutches Matt's waist tightly, and closes his eyes. The dinosaur sitting quietly behind him. But he starts to relax. It was exhilerating, the wind blowing through his hair, riding a powerful digimon.   
  
Hey, this is fun! Tai exclaims.  
  
Matt grins at Tai while looking over his shoulder.  
  
Told you fraidy cat.  
  
Am not.  
  
Are too.  
  
Am not.  
  
I really missed you Tai. His sad blue eyes lock on Tai's brown ones.  
  
Garurumon comes to a dead halt. Tai nearly falls off him, but is saved when Matt grabs ahold of his shirt.  
  
Garurumon, what is it?  
  
The shadow demon. Garurumon whisphers.  
  
The shadow demon? What are you two talking about. Tai asks, frightened by the fear and determination etched on the boy's face.  
  
Matt's eyes widen. The Yokomon! Garurumon, hurry!  
  
Tai clutches onto Matt tightly. The forest is a blur of motion.  
  
Oh no!  
  
oh yes. The dark figure emerged, holding a helplessly squeking Yokomon in its talons.  
  
Let the Yokomon go. Matt orders the figure, sliding off Garurmon's back.  
  
Whose going to make me? The shadow demon sneered.   
  
No, we are. Matt grabs a very surprised Tai's hand. Garurumon, digivolve. Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon.  
  
Don't make me laugh boy.  
  
Weregrarurmon attakcs the shadow demon, but goes right through the figure.  
  
What the....? Matt asks.  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha ha. Only one digimon attacking me is useless. I am a poltergiest type idiot.   
  
Squeezes the Yokomon in his hand.   
  
I really am getting tired of this squeaker toy. The Yokomon dissolves.   
  
Which one of you wants to be next?   
  
Tai! Make Agumon digivolve! It's our only chance Matt cried.  
  
But, I don't know how! I don't even know what your talking about! Tai sobbed in confuscion. His new friends were in trouble. But what could he do? He didn't even know who he was.  
  
The shadow demon reached for Matt.  
  
  
  
His brown eyes wild with fear.  
  
Agumon digivolve!  
  
Agumon digivolve to Greymon.  
  
The shadow demon stares in shock at Greymon, and then at Tai. But that's impossible. How did you....?  
  
Nothing's impossible as long you have your friends with you. Tai smirks. Go get him Greymon.  
  
Nova Blast!  
  
Howling Blaster!  
  
The shadow demon began to dissolve.  
  
You haven't seen the last of me. Luckily this isn't my true form. Ha Ha ha.  
  
Tai runs over to Matt and embraces him. Are you okay?  
  
Yeah. Are you?  
  
I think so, but....  
  
You still don't remember who you are do you?  
  
  
  
Don't worry Tai, we'll figure it out together.  
  
Matt's eyes fill with tears.  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
I wish I could have saved that Yokomon. It's my fault that....  
  
Tai interupts, No, Matt that was only that shadow demon thing's fault. Nobody elses.  
  
Tai is surprised when Matt hugs him tightly.  
  
I really missed you Tai.  
  
Where have I been? Tai asks him, puzzled by the boy's actions. 


	4. 

faithhopelove

They four figures trudge quietly through the forest, each deeply in their own thoughts about Taichi's condition. Its been days, and Tai still cannot remember anything. With a savage yell of frustration and anger, the brown haired boy punches the nearest tree, and then collapses holding his bleeding and bruised hand.  
  
Oh Tai. The golden haired youth puts his arms around the shaking Tai.  
  
His brown eyes plead into Mattt's. Why can't I remember? It's empty. I have nothing!   
  
Matt rocks Tai gently, unsure of what to do. He has been telling Tai everything that he knew about him. The only thing he hadn't mentioned is what had happened to him.   
  
Not true Taichan. You have me. You have Agumon and Garurumon too.  
  
Matt looks over at the digimon. Why don't you guys go set up camp up ahead?  
  
Sure Matt. garurumon growls pleasently, and continues walking on, the yellow lizard by his side.  
  
Do you think Tai's going to be okay? Agumon asks.  
  
I'm not sure its really Tai. Garurumon states quietly.  
  
  
  
When you get reconfigured, you still maintain your memories. But Tai didn't. It's really quite puzzling. Garurumon says.  
  
What does Matt think? Agumon asks.  
  
I haven't told him. The digimon sighs heavily. He's been empty for so long. Ever since it happened. I only want him to be happy.  
  
The yellow dinousaur considered this carefully. But if its not Tai, then who is with us? And how was I able to digivolve?  
  
I don't know. The garurumon admitted sadly. Lets just keep an eye on him, and I'll try to talk to Matt about it.  
  
Tai whimpered quietly in his sleep. They were all fading away. The blonde haired one. A younger version of him next to a brown haired girl about the same age. Somebody in a pink hat. The red headed boy. Some dorky kid, but a really nice kid holding onto a sobbing girl with a blue bowl on her head. He couldn't leave them. He needed to.... He awakes with the jerk. The dinosaur, the wolf, and the boy, Matt were gone. Tai strains listening for his companions, and hears the low murmer of voices. The only word he could distinguish was his name, Tai. Funny. It still meant absolutely nothing to him. Were they talking about him? Almost as silently as garurumon he crept closer to hear the conversation.  
  
It's Tai guys. I know it is. Matt's voice spoke firmly, yet quietly.   
  
The garurumon stared at him with sad, knowing eyes. Are you sure Matt, or do you just really want it too be? Don't let your hope cloud your mind!  
  
Matt glared at his companion, but deep in his heart he knew that Garurumon might be right. An evil digimon trying to fool us? He laughes bitterly. Tai was, I mean is our closest friend. He just needs some time.  
  
Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. He did help me digivolve. Agumon spoke up.  
  
Let's just keep an eye on him. Matt declared, looking at the digimon with the same saddened expression that they had become accustomed to during their travels.  
  
With tears slipping down his cheeks, Tai quietly pretended to sleep as the others quietly came back into camp.  
  
So you wish to know the truth? The whisphering voice echoed next to him. Tai bolts upright.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I only wish to help you. I know the truth.  
  
Tai's brown eyes peer intently into the darkness, but he can see nothing.  
  
Matt has already told me. I just can't remember. Tai says, looking over at the golden head sleeping quietly.  
  
Maybe he just isn't telling you the truth. The shadowed digimon states.  
  
Tai heart began beating wildly. Your lying.  
  
It smiles at Tai. When you are ready for the real truth, call for me, Doppelmon.  
  
Tai laid back down and stared up at the black sky. _Who am I?_  
Tai was deep in thought as the group continued to travel through the forest.   
  
We need to talk Matt. Tai sits down on a log, and crosses his arms over his chest. Tai had been eeriliy quiet throughout the morning hours.  
  
Matt winces at the tone of Tai's voice. Good idea Tai. I think we all need a break. He looks over at the digimon. Can you guys get some grub?  
  
Tai, are you okay?  
  
When are you going to tell me the real truth Matt?  
  
Matt sits down next to him.  
  
What do you mean Tai?  
  
Cold brown eyes stare into his blue ones. I want to know what happened to me. Matt, I need to know everything.  
  
Matt swallows. Sure Tai. He begins looking at the ground, to afraid to look Tai into the eyes. We were all battling some really evil digimon called the darkmasters. One of them, He stops, hating to tell Tai this, but then continues, the words cutting into his soul. Tricked me into thinking that we were rivals. I tried to destroy you and the others. Filled with shame I left the group. And then you tried to.... Matt's voice fills with tears. You tried to take on the last dark master, Piedmon on by yourself. I joined in the battle, but it was too late.  
  
Teary blue eyes beseeched Tai's. I've been looking for you ever since.  
  
Whoever said the truth hurts wasn't kidding. Tai stalks off.   
  
Tai, where are you going? Matt cries out fearfully. He reaches out his hand.  
  
I need to think. Alone. Tai says coldly, and stalks off into the forest.  
  
Tai continues to walk deeper into the forest. Maybe I should ask for that creature that appeared last night. What was his name?   
  
He cries out.  
  
Yes boy? Why did you call on me?  
  
Tai stands shrouded by the darkness. Well, you said you could help me remember who I am.  
  
I never said that. the shadow grins. I only said that I knew the truth about you.  
  
Tai clenched his hands into fists. Tell me then!  
  
You aren't Taichi Kamiya. I can tell you that.  
  
Tai yells. What do you mean?  
  
The digimon smiles at his anger. You aren't a real person either. You are souless, incabable of feeling anything.  
  
You lie! Tai says, his face turning dead white.  
  
You are no more than a copy, just a shadow of the real bearer of courage.  
  
Tai fell to his knees. NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!  
  
A red eyed figure shrouded in mist glowers over Tai. Say good bye!  
  
Another voice echoes through the clearing. Hang on Tai! The boy hanging onto the gaurumon murmers quietly, almost to himself. Not again. I can't lose him again.  
  
Matt, get out of here! Don't risk your life for me. I'm not the real Tai! He cries desperately.  
  
Prepare to die Digidestined! The new digimon yells, stepping besides Doppelmon.  
  
The blonde hurtles off the garurumon, knocking Tai out of harms way.  
  
Stupid boy. The mist shrouding the digimon makes it to see more than its glowing red eyes.  
  
Matt and Tai watch in horror as Garurumon is pulled into the fog, and gabumon comes tumbling out.  
  
Matt runs up, and snatches the dazed digimon.   
  
Sorry Matt. I tried.   
  
The fatal blow hurtles through the air toward Matt and Gabumon. Matt closes his eyes, and waits for it. A figure comes hurling through the air, and his body deflects the blow.  
  
  
  
Matt cradles Tai in his arms. Tai, wake up!  
  
  
  
Hang on Tai. You'll be okay. Don't leave me again.  
  
I'm just a copy. Somewhere the real Tai is out there. And he loves you as much as you love him  
  
he disapears. Matt fell to the ground sobbing. Not again. Through his tears he sees something orange lying in the dust. It was a tag and crest.  
  
Matt sobs, squeezing the crest in his hand.  
  
The mist shrouded digimon grins. Time to join him!  
  
The attack catches him by surprise. Tempest wing. The huge bird hovers in the sky.  
  
So you brought some allies. I'll be back!  
  
Two figures appear on the horizon. One of the figures takes off on a dead run.  
  
Matt! Its you!  
  
Teary eyes look up in disbelief.  
  
  



End file.
